


JFK

by agoodwoman



Series: Revival [2]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4812026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agoodwoman/pseuds/agoodwoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote something about six kind of mundane things I would rather watch M/S do than have a break up for tension and so then it turned into this. I will make this into a full story eventually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	JFK

**Author's Note:**

  * For [longname](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=longname).



“Mulder we are not naming a dog JFK.” Scully protested as she signed the adoption papers. 

Mulder stood up from scratching the lab/mix’s ears and took the pen from her to sign also. “He likes it, Scully.”

“What do you call out into the night when he’s gone off into the back property and you can’t find him?” she countered. “You’re going to sound nuts.”

“Jay Eff Kay!” Mulder hollered and the dog woofed once. Scully shook her head and Mulder leaned over to kiss her cheek sweetly. JFK woofed two more times. “Hey now, JFK, this is my lady. You and I love her the same but in very different ways.”

The dog snorted and tried to push his way between Scully and Mulder’s legs. 

Scully crouched down and scratched JFK behind the ears and smoothing the auburn and golden hair down his back. He licked the air in front of her face and she pushed her forehead to his. “We need to work on the woofing, mister.”

JFK sat in the very back of Mulder and Scully’s SUV, his face resting between the two back seats and his tail wagging. They stopped by the local pet shop to pick up the dog food the shelter recommended, a new bed, some toys and a few treats. Every once in a while Mulder would hold up a bag of treats to JFK’s nose to see if he liked the smell. Licks were a yes, snorts away were a no. 

“We should get two beds,” Scully suggested.

“Where would the second one be?” Mulder asked. They had decided their dog would sleep in the office off the living room. 

“He should have a bed in our room,” Scully said lightly. 

“So you’re going back on the no dogs upstairs rule?” Mulder crossed his arms in front of his chest. Two leashes hanging from his hand clinked together.

“We’re a- a new environment, a new house,” Scully stammered. “I think that, that having him up with us when he wants would be a good… What?”

“He’s still not sleeping in the bed with us,” Mulder said firmly. He looked down at JFK who was sniffing a pack of tennis balls. JFK woofed quietly. “Sorry man, no deal. You can sleep on my leather couch before I let you sleep in our bed.”


End file.
